Love Me Dead
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: "I will make you love me, Rukia. Love me dead." AU, Rukia/One-sided Byakuya.


**Author's Note: I am getting horribly sick, can't even work on my actual fics/books, but this little one-shot has been bugging me for so long that I had to write it. And yes, no lemon in this fic. Shocking, I know, but me coughing so bad that my laptop shakes doesn't really help me write the juicy stuff. So enjoy this random piece of work while I go and look for some damn painkillers… I think my brain may explode DX.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

><p>Their eyes met, yet he know she was merely staring at his direction and not at him, and he felt his chest tightened as his emotions for her began to wreak havoc in his mind once again. Images of him and her together in a loving embrace and kissing each other tenderly appeared, yet he showed no emotion. From where he sat, he could see her clearly. Her whole being seemed to outshine all the other boring and mundane shades that appeared weak and useless compared to her. The smirk on her lips turned into a grin when she looked away from him and into the face of the scowling man walking towards.<p>

How he despised the young man that dared to believe he deserved a woman that could put any goddess to shame.

His grey eyes narrowed, his fist on his lap clenched the cloth below it in a way to control his fiery rage.

Then, the young man had the audacity to kiss _his _precious desire on the lips that should belong to no one, but him.

He stood from his chair, his domineer demanded respect and praise from all those below him. He pulled out his wallet the moment the waitress walked toward his direction and pulled out one bill, knowing well that he was overpaying for the simple lunch he had. He flicked it toward the waitress direction, making her fumble as she attempted to grab the falling bill. She then bowed, yet he could care less as he walked away from the humble young woman.

"Will we be seeing you here again tomorrow, Kuchiki-sama?" An elderly man asked as the stoic man walked toward the door.

The man known as Kuchiki Byakuya hummed his response and left, leaving behind the image that made his skin crawl.

He walked to his lavish car, stepping inside and staring out the tinted windows to take one last glance at the object of his yearning. She was smiling, laughing without him and with a worthless man. Byakuya knew the woman could not see him due to the tinted windows, but that did not stop the relentless pulsing of his heart when their eyes met for a fraction of a second.

Then, just like every other day, Kuchiki Byakuya left silently watching the woman he had been following since they first met.

The young and lovely jewel known as Rukia.

She probably did not remember him, but the image of her large and heavenly eyes staring up arrogantly at him haunted him every hour of every day.

They had met, strange how fate was clever and sly that day, at a morgue. He was identifying the decaying carcass of his grandfather while she was there in hopes of finding someone she had lost. He had rudely silenced her as she spoke to the head of the morgue, unknowingly triggering something deep inside her fragile looking body.

That moment managed to send chills no other could possibly wish to make down his stiff spine. She turned to him, a mask oddly like his on her face, before she smirked and walked up to him. The first and only time he had ever had a touch send shocks through his body was the moment her finger jabbed his chest. Her voice, hypnotized him that day and made his eyes go wide with shock, still managed to make his body hot.

"_I came here to find my sister. Not to deal with a man with a God complex. So take your money and uptight ass out of here. I don't have time to deal with you."_

No person had ever dared to speak to him like that. For some reason, instead of being fueled by rage like any other aristocrat, he was filled with a completely different emotion.

He had an unnatural urge to claim her.

A woman brave and bold enough to talk down to a man of his authority should belong to someone that deserved her. And he, being the powerful and slightly power-hungry man he was, believed that she could only be his. Byakuya could not have her walking around believing she was better than him, he had the urge to put her in her place. While at the same time, had the urge to claim her.

So then, the game of cat and mouse began, unbeknownst to the mouse itself. Byakuya followed every step she took and every breath she released. Her sight, each time he saw her for the first time each day, was like an intoxicating drug that had him wanting more. She had a strange power over him, and Byakuya loathed and loved it.

His eyes continued to stare out the window, even after departing the small restaurant he had come to realize was Rukia's favorite place to eat. His driver looked over hesitantly, before looking back out toward the road. He was trying to muster the courage to speak to him, but his uncertainty kept him silent.

Byakuya closed his eyes, knowing that tomorrow would be another day that will allow him to see the perfect angel that belonged to the orange-haired monstrosity. Suddenly, the image of her smiling and beautiful face appeared in his mind and he smiled gently.

"I will make you love me, Rukia. Love me dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I started this thing a week ago and barely finished it today due to the fact that I'm still sick. Though, not as bad as I was when I started this random thing. So, I hope you enjoy a dark Byakuya in here. I know he's a bit OOC, but you gotta admit, he was kinda hot XD. All dark and stalkerish. Ha, so I'll go and try to get better so I can write on my other fics.<strong>

**Bai-Bai!**

**xDeathsLittleBirdiex**


End file.
